The Journal Of An Alchemist
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Simply a log of the time between the creation of the monkeys and the evil taking control of him. Explains the progress of the team and maybe gets a little personal, showing a true family.
1. Day 01

A/N

First srmthfg! story. I've had several ideas for this show but this is the first one i posted...one my friends told me to post it. Simply a little something i thought of while watching an ep. wish me luck. R&R

Day 01

I am starting this journal for an important reason. I am going to create a team, a team Shuggazoom has never had before. I mean no disrespect for my dear friend, Clayton Carrington. I am doing this for him. He won't be this…_Captain Shuggazoom_ forever. My team will be something new.

They will be a fine mixture of what I've worked on all my life. A mix of science and magic. A biological being melded with mechanical. I've already started the project. The progress has been average. There are six of them. Genetically enhanced monkeys. Until the right time, that's all that will remain of them. When the time is right, I will meld them with the robotic forms I'll build.

Each was different from the next. A different color came with a different name. Most I kept short and simple. I created them in different colors so it would be easier to tell them apart. As I got a good look at all of them, names soon matched them.

The first one finished was the orange, the leader I will soon declare. I've named him Mandarin. My second finished was the black. He seemed swift as he moved to me, weaving in between his family. His name is now Antauri. The blue I felt needed a longer name than the two before him. I've named him Hal Gibson. I also placed Mr. before that. I felt it was needed. The red was an eager little thing. I've also lengthened his name beyond. He is now named SPRX-77. Though I've yet to decide what the SPRX stands for, I found it saying sparks matched his happy little trot. My dearest little female was bright yellow, her eyes sparkling. She was as bright as the sun. That is why I've come to name her my dearest Nova. My youngest, even though he came with the others in similar time, is a green. I've named him Otto.

Right away, I've noticed the differences in persona. Mandarin always seemed to pick a fight with his brethren. Antauri sat quietly, hour after hour. SPRX seemed to like Nova more than anything. He would follow her, which annoyed her. She would hit him if he got on her nerves. Gibson assists me in my work; he knows the differences between tools and can easily calculate mathematic problems, at least simple ones for the moment. Otto loves to fiddle with the tools as well, but in a different way. Rather than helping with _my_ work, he fiddles with the tools as he constructs small toys. I have to keep stopping him from chewing on them though.

I've found they might work even better this way. However, leadership seems to be in question. None of them listens to Mandarin; they seem to fear him instead. Antauri seems to comfort them. They listen to him. It's odd. Maybe the further they live on the more I can learn of them.


	2. Day 02

Day 02

I've explained my project to Clayton. He seemed thrilled at the thought but begged that he received a sidekick before the team was finished. I explained that I was out of monkeys and, even if I did have more, it would take time before it was finished. So he suggested a complete robot form, nothing biological within it. I explained how dangerous and unstable the thought but his mind was made up.

The team seems to be adjusting to their new life. Gibson has been assisting me in the work on the robotic forms and the…_silver_ monkey. Otto seems curious at his surroundings. Antauri has learned how to climb higher than Mandarin. Something tells me it was a way to escape. Nova and SPRX seem to have a "love-hate" relationship. They care deeply for one another, more than they do with their fellow primates. Nova acts strong but around me she is still my dearest little girl.

I believe that I should also state I have been working on a new experiment. A…portal if you will. It's more of a window. You can see into a darker dimension. I worry about it though. Something tugging at me to stop while I'm ahead.

I've begun working on the exo-suits. I've worked on specs and schematics. Right now, I have prototypes. Though I only have one, something seems wrong with it. I'll note some dislikes:

In the prototype, the entire head is coated in metallic armor. I dislike this effect. Coating the head in armor takes away the biological form I've worked hard to keep. I'll work to…limit the robotic half of the exo-suit.

In the prototype, they seem to lack that heroism that enforces Clayton's actions. If they are to be the next saviors of Shuggazoom, they will need abilities unique to their personas. I've started designs for this as well.

I've been working all day on designs. I almost didn't notice the little ones messing with my things. After an adventure to stop the destruction of my things and sending them off to bed, I rested for myself. I'll finish my log entrée now.


	3. Day 03

Day 03

Clayton suggested a name for them. He even offered to use his symbol for the team once they were ready. He offered the name "hyperforce". I told him that there were many single words that could be used as well. We pondered, eventually laughing over one that stuck. It was long but Clayton offered that it be a battle cry, something to bring the entire team together.

Super robot monkey team hyperforce go. That's what we winded up with. He supplied the hyperforce. I suggested something with monkeys in the title. Then we went into the discussion of the Super Robot outside my lab. Then we ended up with saying go repeatedly. He chanted the name various times, finding it humorous to say.

The monkeys enjoy the title as well. All, but Mandarin, danced underneath our table. They chattered away as if repeating the line along Clayton. Their voices rang happily. Mandarin, on the other hand, glared at them from the corner. I wonder why he does such. I worry about him. His anger works harder than Nova's. Nova can use her anger, pounding the wall to allow it out. He simply bottles it. I fear when he unleashes it.

After Clayton's leave, I went back to work on the prototype of the robotic forms. I think I may have figured out my dilemma with the head. A helmet, of course! It would cover the brain and ears, running along the back of the head. Their eyes, too, would be covered but with something to amplify them as well as shield them. I've designed some of the eyes.

They work well. Otto grabbed a hold of them, placing them on his eyes. He squealed with joy. The black with a flickering of white for the eyes matched very well with his green fur. Gibson and SPRX tried it out as well. They enjoyed it just as much. When Nova, Antauri and Mandarin tried them on, the joy wasn't seen. The look wasn't for them.

I've designed pink ones, while Nova glanced over my shoulder. She was pleased with them. When looking for a color to match Antauri, he chose a mixing color. At a glance, it was a glowing yellow. At another, it looked almost green. After finishing them, Antauri was over thrilled. Though, I think SPRX is growing quite jealousy. When Nova was messing with hers, he almost broke them trying to snatch them away. This drove her into a furious mood.

Mandarin seems uninterested in this project, unlike his brothers and sister. He watched out of curiosity only, I assume. I've tried different shades of many hues. He simple gave a hissing grunt, crossing his arms and turning away. When I returned to the color black, I decided to change another part of the eyes. For the others I used white for the eyes and the multi-colors for the background. For Mandarin, I chose a different eye color. He chose red.

I set the eyes aside once all were finished. Tomorrow I would work of the next part of exo-suits. Something came to me before going to sleep the other night. Weapons built into the hands. They would merge, changing back and forth with the help of shifters within the hand system. I came up with three. That's only half way there though. Magnets, Drills and Saws. I've yet to decide whom these weapons go with.

Perhaps, the problem has solved itself. While having the schematics out on the desk, Gibson came by. He stole the schematics and examined them himself. He pointed, chattering away, at the drills. Otto came and examined the plans as well. The saws fascinated him. I asked then, jokingly of course, which of his brothers fit the magnets? Both Gibson and Otto pointed at SPRX, which made the red monkey a little jumpy. This only showed that he did something he shouldn't have earlier.

I've decided something. We have spent enough time in doors. They need to see the outdoors more than just peeping out the glass of the windows. I'll take them out tomorrow; perhaps play a game to build their cooperation. However, what sort of game to play. I think I'll call Clayton over, if he isn't busy. He must know some great games. Tomorrow will most certainly be something worth remembering.


	4. Day 04: Morning

Day 04

Morning

Maybe going outside **was** a bad idea. Antauri won't come out of the trees. SPRX keeps throwing mud at Otto, who continues to fight back. Mandarin seems unfazed by them; rather he's more annoyed with the bugs fluttering around him. Gibson and Nova stood beside me, watching their brethren in nature. I realized my mistake in taking them outside.

Before we went inside though, Clayton arrived. He sported the oddest attire I've ever seen him in. a hat clasped onto his head, allowing short hairs to slip down, clinging to his pale face. A short sleeved, sky blue shirt clung to his chest. His shorts were reasonable though. He looked ready for a sports game. However, I doubt he was ready for one with these little ones.

"What is going on around here?"

His expression seemed reassuring and yet he gave me a distant stare. It knew this look very well. He was thinking of his mansion and his super hero duties elsewhere in the city. He even had his pager attached to his shirt collar, out of reach of the little ones. He learned that from a previous mistake with SPRX when we were conjuring up those team names.

I asked him to help get Antauri down while I stop SPRX and Otto. I stopped the two's mud war quickly but it took Clayton a few tries to get Antauri down. Eventually the games were away. I didn't partake in these games, however. Not much of a sports man. It took some urging to get each of them to play along with Clayton, but soon all of them were enjoying themselves including Mandarin.

First was a game of tag. With Clayton being it and his playmates being a little faster than himself, it was a long time before he caught anyone. Ultimately, with some skill, navigating and a few power cheats, Clayton caught Otto. It wasn't long until Clayton was it once more. The game continued with slow changing of the person being it. Then a little trouble ensued.

It started when Nova was it. She was trying to get SPRX but changed her mind and caught Mandarin instead. She had tapped him on the arm as he hid, catching his breath no doubt, behind a tree. He hissed at her. As she sobbed and he chattered, Clayton finally showed up with the others in tow. I also went to aid. Mandarin was sent inside for the problem he caused. Nova refused to continue playing which only made the others upset.

Clayton tried to change the game. A game of catch began. A ball went up and fell into the hands of one of the color primates. They chattered and cheered as they throw it up and another caught it. They even went higher, climbing into nearby trees to throw it between themselves. This ended with Clayton being taken out of the game. He sat beside me and we watched as colors flew between trees, chasing a small white sphere.

Clayton asked about his silver monkey. I reminded him of the dangers and instabilities of it. Again, he seemed unfazed, instead going on with an old story of him saving Shuggazoom from invasions. Before he could finish, there was a snap, a crash and a loud cry. I was the first to bolt after it. Clayton slowly raced behind me. And he was supposed to be the super hero.

It turned out to be SPRX. He'd fallen from an unstable branch, which broke under his weight. He hadn't fallen far but he had fallen hard. He'd scraped his knees and hands. He was wailing in pain. The others gather around, all but Gibson whom had disappeared shortly after Clayton and I had arrived. Otto chattered away, practically turning a new shade of green as he saw blood. Nova howled as well, worried for her beloved brother. Antauri seemed bewildered at the moment.

"What should we do?" Clayton's voice reminded me of his presence.

"We'll need my aid kit," I assured him.

As I spoke, Gibson came barreling through the trees, tripping over the large first aid kit. That smart little monkey, he knew exactly what to do. I didn't need to do anything but advise. Gibson had brought the aid. Otto found the wraps. Antauri found the medication. Nova applied. Soon the wails died down as SPRX watched as his hands and knees were cleaned and bandaged. They all glanced at me when they were finished.

"You teach 'em that?" Clayton sounded astonished.

"No," I replied.

I hadn't taught them that. Sure, I'd gotten out the equipment once for Otto and twice for SPRX but never had I shown them how to do any of the things properly. They'd learned as they watched me do it. Monkey see, monkey do as people would always say. I nodded lightly, which seemed to lighten the tension the monkeys seemed to have. They relaxed, smiles glowing. There was a rustle in the bushes, directing attention to them. Mandarin emerged, looking as happy as he usually did.

I looked up, scanning the light through the tree branches and leaves. The sun was in the middle of the sky, drifting through the broken patches of shadows. It was about time for lunch. Before I could offer lunch to Clayton, his pager buzzed. Without a word, he dashed through the trees. I smiled. He was good old friend.

"Come now, children, let's go in for lunch."

They dashed inside quickly. Most of them at least. Nova tagged along beside me, holding onto my robe. She was sweet little thing. Her eyes, even small, were glowing, sparkling, in the sun light. I reached out my hand, taking hers. We walked through the bright forest, edging near the lab.


	5. Day 04: Afternoon

Day 04

Afternoon

Lunch seemed very calm for once. Usually, SPRX would steal something from Gibson or Nova, Mandarin would cause a scene with Antauri, or simply Otto would throw a fit. Today, though, it was peaceful, quiet, and calm. They ate happily without a sound. When they were done, the afternoon went on. I thought we were done with being outside so we stayed inside.

Otto took a nap, as he did in the afternoon. Antauri sat on top one of the computer systems. SPRX messed with those who dared to be around him. Mandarin sat in the corner. Each were so different and yet they worked so well together. I couldn't get the rescue mission they seemed to do. They worked so well and helped their fellow very quickly.

I've started working on the drills, magnets and saws. First, before attachment and to see if they work, I will construct them as single weapons. Well, some of them. The drills and saws I plan to make duels.

I've figured out another one of the weapons. It came to me while observing SPRX and Nova. He began messing with Nova's tail, as SPRX normal does once and a while. Her defense plan? Her defense is an offense. She threw a heavily pulled back punch, knocking the poor red monkey to the ground. Fortunately, he was unharmed beside a bruise on his arm. Her punches are one of the strongest things she has. It would be even stronger with metallic alloy fused in.

I've started designs on that as well. Nova will look over my shoulder, squeal with absolute joy. She loved her little upgrade. She would be even happier when they are attached. The boys didn't feel her excitement, which led her to punch each of them, even daring to punch Mandarin.

I've almost finished the portal…doorway…window, really. I activated it once all the monkeys fall asleep for the evening. It works. Sort of…It turned on for about a solid minute. The twisting color of the other side. I saw creatures. The most interesting beings. They squealed, fleeing from the screen. Something large and white streaked across, the softest growl echoing. Then it switched off. I didn't know what to say, to think.


	6. Day 05

A/N

I recently re-found this. I read it over and thought, there is no way I wrote this. Sure enough I wrote this and found this

Day 05

Another idea. I had it in the middle of the night when I awoke from one of the strangest dreams. Knights in shining armor. That got me thinking along the lines of swords and shields. I drew some plans for an energy powered sword and shield. Along the lines, I drew energy-powered claws. I almost ditched it but something told me to keep it.

Once the schematics for the sword and shield were finished, Mandarin fell in love with it. I had everyone but Antauri with weapons. Then I glanced back at the power claws. The schematics stated that the claws should go through any solid object. Renaming them ghost claws, I showed them to Antauri. He didn't seem to know what to think. He looked at it, tilted his head, stared at it long and hard. Eventually he smiled.

Not too long after, all weapons were finished. They shimmered on the wall, shiny and new. Smiles all around. I just needed to finish the exo-suits and everything will be finished. Of course, this is when the _magna bolt blazer_ weapon went missing. I don't know how, perhaps SPRX or Otto took it outside or something sneaked in. All I know is it was stolen.

Captain Shuggazoom was more than happy to go and retrieve the missing weapon. He was over thrilled to go. It turned out that one of his arch-nemesis had it. He not only got it back but supposedly met a young lady in the process. He placed the villain behind bars and returned to me with the weapon. When he returned, I had been working on his silver monkey. Gibson was assisting.

"Why thank you, Gibson!" I murmured to him, taking a chip from him. "You certainly are a smart little simian, to say the least."

A gave him a pat and sent him on his way. He leaped down from his perch and began to reach high for his own tail which hovered above him. Antauri sat, meditating it seemed, atop one of my machines. Below him SPRX was snatching at Nova's tail. When he finally caught it, she hissed at him and he released. She continued however as he tried hard to defend against a possible hit. I tried to intervene.

"SPRX! Nova!" I gasped, glancing back from my project, "No fighting!"

Then Mandarin decided it was his turn. He jumped in front of the two, startling them both. He hissed, growling and edging closer to them. SPRX and Nova held onto one another and never have I seen them fear Mandarin in such a way. I pulled away from my work before anything else happened. I slipped up my goggles and stepped in between the three.

"Easy, Mandarin," I ushered.

I rubbed his head as he looked up in awe of me. SPRX and Nova relaxed lightly, letting each other go. All looked up at me so sweetly. Children, that's all they were. They were my little children.

"I want everyone to get along as a team. No picking on each other."

"Speaking of teams…"

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. Clayton paraded in, holding the _magna bolt blazer_ in one hand. It was hard to see his expression underneath his large helmet but I knew he was smiling. He had one of his adventures he couldn't wait to tell me.

"How's my new Silver Monkey coming along? Ha! I need all the help I can get defending this city!" he laughed, lowering his mask.

"Captain Shuggazoom! You've retrieved the _magna bolt blazer_!" I cheered.

"Have I ever let you down?" he chuckled.

As he handed me the blazer, Gibson and Otto came running in to join. Antauri leaped down from his spot to also join the group. They all wore large smiled, except for Mandarin whose smile was slightly dim. I took the blazer and hung it with the other weapons.

"Unfortunately, you're silver monkey is far from ready my old friend," I sighed, turning from the wall to face him. "But now, we have more urgent matters to attend to."

I had been dying to show Clayton my window to the other dimension. I clicked a button and the machine lifted from the floor. I was excited but didn't let it show. Something in me was still worried about it. The monkeys hung around us as the machine sparked and glittered to life. Clayton stood with his mouth open wide.

"This portal peers into the soul of evil itself…" I explained. "The Nether World!"

We stared into the doorway as monsters within stirred and shrieked. It thrilled me, it did. The others were not as thrilled as I however. Mandarin stood out in front, staring in awe as I was. The others, though, they cowered. The other monkeys whimpered and cowered at the feet of Clayton, afraid of the machine I let live.

"What are those…nightmarish things!" Clayton hissed with his helmet in his hands.

"They are what Vearon Mystics call _the dark ones_," I answered. "They were imprisoned but now their evil grows out of control. This portal allows us to monitor their forces directly!"

"I don't know," Clayton whispered, watching me carefully. "It seems too dangerous. How do you know they can't break through?"

"Not to worry, Captain," I assured. "We're safe. That grid is utterly impenetrable!"

As I said that, Clayton's helmet began to beep. Trouble. He looked at the beeping antenna then glanced up. He looked at me lightly but didn't seem to be talking to me. He wasn't even smiling.

"Well, I hate to spoil all the fun but," he declared, "the city needs me!"

He dashed out quickly, his helmet on and his cape billowing. We ushered him out, the monkeys and I. We were busy with his leave; I didn't notice Mandarin was still gazing up at the portal.

"Good luck to you, my friend!" I hollered to him.

I turned around, the monkeys surrounding me. Mandarin was acting as if he were in a dream. He stood and watched the creatures flow through the screen. His eyes glittered in ways I'd never seen. The others watched him carefully though, as if they knew something was about to go wrong.

"Uh…Come away from the gate, Mandarin," I ordered, "I'm going to shut it down now."

The excitement of the day had left me and I was done with the machine for now, however, Mandarin was not. Anger burned on his face as he jumped closer to the machine. He was too close to shut it down now! He was eyeing one of _the_ _dark ones_. He seemed so curious at the small little creature. It blinked at him and he sniffed at it. He didn't like it though. He couldn't get it.

Anger fell upon him again. He snarled, his hands reaching out. He jumped up and down, wailing at the creature. He managed to frighten it but at quite the price. The machine was now damaged. The platform sparkled with a red electric current. I gasped, growing more and more panicked.

"No!" I shouted. "What have you done?"

The lights flashed bright, striking closer and closer toward me. The others watched as Mandarin pranced on platform. I watched, not knowing what to do. Not capable of doing anything. I whispered to myself, the containment grid. The portal shimmered, glowing bright and powerful. I stuttered my gasp as a creature of enormous size stuck its head through my gate. I cowered, shielding my eyes in horror.

It shot through the door in a flash of light. It didn't leave a mark. The lights continued to flash and dance across the room. I finally brought myself together. I went for the controls. Alarms howled and echoed throughout. The monkeys were whimpering now, cowering among each other. I reached for the controls, grabbing the main lever.

"What have I unleashed," I screamed.

I gasped. A hand reached out. It was large, white with claws of a cat. It slipped seamlessly out of the pink of the portal. Everything faded. In a flash of light I was in its grasp. Lights pranced around. I screamed. Then nothing…


End file.
